Daddy's Girl
by lokfan323
Summary: Since Korra was a born, she has always been Daddy's Little Girl and she always will be. Timeline format.


**Age 28 and 0**  
A loud cry rang in the air. Everyone started to smile and laugh and cry themselves because this was no ordinary cry, it was the cry of a child or should I say newborn. Tonraq and Senna were  
smiling at the precious child that laid in her hands. She had ocean blue eyes and a small nose like a button. She silently feel asleep in her parents arms as relatives came in to see the child.  
"What shall you name her?" Katara asked. Both parents starred at each other for quite a while. Thinking of a name for your  
most precious gift in life that you couldn't change (and no people, you could  
not go to court and change it) was a difficult choice.  
"Well I leave it up to you. I think she's going to end up being a Daddy's girl," Senna said weakly. The child was peacefully snoozing in her father's arms. Tonraq thought and thought till he remembered a story his grandfather told him. It was about a brave Princess who escaped the palace looking for a better life. She ends up helps to bring justice, balance and peace to the world and even though she disobeyed her father, he still loved her. Her name was…  
"Korra. We shall name her Korra."  
**Age 29 and 8 months  
**It was Christmas. The snow fell silently on the ground in the South Pole. Outside it was like a blanket of white covered the earth. Inside the igloo, there was a blazing fire that danced. Senna was rocking young Korra while Tonraq tamed the fire.  
"'Here, you hold her." Senna handed the child to her husband. The newborn stared wide eye at her father. "Maybe she might smile, that would truly be a Christmas miracle," Senna said as she sat down by the fire. He held Korra in his arms thinking of a way to cheer her up. Helooked over at the corner of the igloo and he got an handed Korra to Senna. He race to the corner and grab the input and plug it into the wall. Instantly, the lights began to twinkle. He held Korra near the lights. Her eyes got big, and then a smile spread across her face. Korra broke into a giggle. The giggle was so sweet, it was like a bell. Soon Tonraq began to laugh along with his daughter.  
Then Senna joined in. The house was full of light, smiles, laughter. Something else was there. It was something you couldn't hear. You couldn't see it. You couldn't taste it. You couldn't touch it, you could only feel it. You could feel the happiness and the house was full of it.  
That Christmas tree just made them see that they had a Christmas Miracle. It was Korra.  
**Age 29 and 12 months**  
"Happy Birthday!" Senna, Tonraq, and Katara shouted to the happy baby. Korra giggled in delight.  
"Wanna see your birthday present?" Tonraq asked Korra. He knew that she probably won't respond with a yes, so he took her squeal as a yes.  
"Well I thought you needed a friend so…" In his palms laid a polar bear dog no bigger than his hands put together.

"What you going to name her?"  
" Ba Ga Ga Naga," exclaimed Korra who was hugging the Polar bear dog so hard, it looked as though it might suffocate.  
"Naga?" Korra squealed with delight at the sound of the name. "Well Naga it is." Korra started to crawl around with Naga as the adults talked. Then out of the corner of Tonraq eye, he saw feet moving. Korra was walking! Tonraq nudged the other adults to show them Korra's first steps. Korra started to pick up the past quickly. When she feel she immediately, she got back up. She was determined to get to her destination and quickly. She finally reached her father and gave him a small hug. Tonraq smiled at his daughter. He knew that he would love and cherish this moment for years to come.  
**Age 30 and 15 months**  
Tonraq was about to leave to hunt for some more leopard seals for the Southern Water Tribe when he saw his daughter laying there and crying. Senna was probably out going to the market to buy some groceries and here was there daughter crying. He held her in his arms and patted her back.  
"Shhh, Shhh Daddy is here." As much as he tried to sooth her, she kept on crying. So he tried a lullaby.  
Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird.

If that mockingbird don't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring.

If that diamond ring turns to brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass.

If that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy-goat.

If that billy-goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull.

If that cart and bull turns over,  
Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.

If that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart.

If that horse and cart falls down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town  
"I love you Korra. More than I can ever show you." She started to calm down. He gently  
kissed her on the forehead.  
"Daddy,"  
Korra said. Korra's first word is dad? Korra's first word is dad! He laid her  
down in her crib next to the bundle of fur(Naga).  
"Yeah Daddy," and with that Korra fell into a silent peaceful sleep.  
**Age 31 and 2**  
"Daddy look!" Tonraq looked at his daughter who was….bending water and FIRE!  
"Senna, could you please come here NOW!"  
"What is it? You never ever command me like th-" Senna saw her daughter playing with water  
and fire.  
"You don't think….?"  
"No. There are a billions of people in the world. I daughter couldn't be….."  
"Well, is there another explanation because I surly don't have one."

"It's true. I mean maybe it wasn't a coincidence that Korra was born around the same hour Aang died."  
"Same hour or do you mean same minute?"  
"You know what I mean. Let's get Katarra . She should know." Senna was about to walk out  
to tell Katarra when a strong hand griped her dainty wrist.  
"Not yet. We don't even know if she really. And who knows what they'll do to Korra once  
she's been discovered as the avatar. They may take her away from me. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her."  
"What do you mean we don't know if she's really the avatar. She's bending water, fire and  
look. She's even bending earth." Korra was now rearranging the floor of their  
igloo.  
"She always was an eager one," her father chuckled. "Please Senna." She could see the hurt in his eyes of something happening to Korra. He loved her too much and it would pain him to see anything happen to her. Although it was probably the wrong choice to keep this from the White Lotus Sentry because they'll end up being very disappointed that they didn't tell them sooner, she said, "Okay," and went back into the kitchen to cook dinner. The White Lotus Sentry were left a very important mission from Avatar Aang to find the next avatar and train her because Aang he wanted this avatar to get an early start on mastering the elements, not mastering them all at once while trying to end a war that has been going on for 100 years or more. Even though she was technically disobeying the avatar, she was going to do it anyway. For a daughter and father relationship meant so much more to her then some order from some old guru that was stuck in  
an iceberg. Although, Senna kind of lived in an iceberg her whole life so she couldn't really argue with that. I mean, which part of the South Pole does'nt make you freeze.  
**Age 35 and 6**  
"I'm the avatar and you gotta deal with it!" Korra punched her fist in the air and started to bend. That's my Korra he thought. He just laughed in his mind at the face of the Whit Lotus Sentry as they stared at Korra in shock. Her attitude was quite a cocky one but the fact that she inherited from his personality made it a good thing. The White Lotus Centuries calmed down after a while, but the question still remained. What are they going to do to Korra know that they know she's the avatar?  
"Well looks like your daughter is the real avatar."  
"So…"  
"So under Avatar Aang's order, we are going to take your daughter to compound to help her  
master the four elements. We don't need distractions and don't worry, it's in the South Pole so you'll be able to visit." There going take her away from me! No! Even if it is the South Pole, she's six and you're taking her to compound!  
"When will she be leaving?" asked Senna.  
"Soon, in two weeks, the compound is near completion."  
"I'm sorry. I'm not going to let you take my daughter away from me. I don't care if it is  
in the South Pole. She's six year old. SIX! And you want to take her away from her family and let her live in a prison? Have you know mercy? What has this world come too," Tonraq stated.  
"I'm with my daddy. I don't know what in the world you old men and women in robes talking  
about but I support my father!" Korra said as she proudly stood next to her father.  
"Sir, you can see your daughter at the compound but, the world need and avatar. Threats are rising again and soon, the world will have another war. Do you want that? Do you want the world to fall out of balance just so you can spend more time with your daughter?"  
"Why you-"  
"Tonraq enough!" his wife told him. "I'm sorry for his behavior. He really cares for  
his daughter that's all. I make sure Korra is ready for her departure. Thank You." She then waited for the White Lotus Centuries to leave before she talked to her husband.  
"Look I know it pains you to have these people take Korra away. How do you think I feel? I'm  
her mother but, we can't deny that she must go there. We don't want to be in the way of her learning to control her powers and bring peace to the world. If we do that, were not helping her or the world at all. We just be selfish to keep her with us here. I know it pains you to have to let her leave but we have to. We can visit her and it is in the South Pole. Okay?" She gazed into his  
eyes searching for approval. Although he knew that he wouldn't like it, he nodded his head. He let her go. It just be selfish to make her stay here with us.  
Two weeks later  
"Korra do you have your parka?"  
"Yes, Mommy."  
"Do you have your toothbrush?"  
"Yes Mommy"  
"Do you have your boots?"  
"Yes Mommy. This is about the billionth time we went over what I have and what I don't have. If I pack anymore, there won't be any space for anyone to live in the compound."  
"Ha.," she laughed at her daughter witty humor, "You always did get your Dad's humor."  
"Is daddy coming to say goodbye?"  
"I don't know. I hope." Tonraq went on a long walk and hadn't come back since.  
"I'm going to miss you mommy."  
"I'm going to miss you too sweety. I will always love you and don't you forget it."  
"Okay." Just as Korra was about to exit the door, Tonraq came rushing in.  
"Korra."  
"You came to say goodbye!" Korra cheered.  
"Of course. Now I'm going to give this to you. This will be your reminder that mommy and daddy are always with you and we will always love you no matter what." He held out an arm band with white and blue triangles.  
"Thank you daddy. I will keep this close." Korra snapped it on her arm She smiled with pride.  
"I love you daddy."  
"I love you too Korra." And with that Korra exited the door and got into the car with the  
White lotus Sentry. Senna and Tanraq watched the car disappeared until it was a faint black dot.  
_My love will last forever for you Korra._

Happy Father's Day everyone! Hope you enjoyed this story. I would like to thank my father because he rocks. Love you Dad!


End file.
